


New Chance

by EdyaCouky



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdyaCouky/pseuds/EdyaCouky
Summary: Jason can't say he is lucky.His parents are dead before he is eleven years old and lives on the street.And on worst day, he gets shot, he find a place surround by flowers to die.But the plant seems to have other plan for him.Is that really a surprise? It's freaking Gotham after all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	New Chance

Jason won’t say he is lucky.

His dad kept going in prison, even dead there. Letting him with his mom who was too sick to take care of him. Then she dies too.

He was only eleven years old then.

He did his best to survive on the street, but it’s the Narrow and it’s gentle to no one.

Jason still doesn’t know who and why they shoot on the street this day. The only thing he knows for sure is that he takes a bullet that wasn’t for him in the stomach.

He crawls far away as he could from the other bullet flying all around the street.

He finally arrived on a warehouse. Curiously, the place was covered by flower and wine everywhere.

Exhausted, Jason let himself lie on the floor.

He would have preferred died surrounded by books. But after living in the dirty and polluted street of Gotham, it was almost nice to leave this earth with something looking so different in mind.

While he drifted away from his body, he felt the wines were wrapped around him.

* * *

Despite all the odds, he waked up.

He learned that he came to die in Poison Ivy’s territory, and, without even she could explain it, the plants give him his life back.

“I never was able to do that before, she muttered, I’m not sure I can do that again.”

Jason wasn’t as focus on what she said as he should have been.

He was keep looking at his body, now as green as her, and he was distracted by the swarming on his back.

“Don’t know why my plants save a human, but if they did it, it must be because you deserve it. Ivy finally decided. Do you have any family you could return to?

-No. I had only my parents but they are dead.

-Not a bad thing. I’m not sure any parents from Narrow would have loved you like that. Metas aren’t welcome in Gotham after all.

-Does that mean I will never come back to school ever?

-Don’t see how it could be possible. You really look like a mini Me.”

When Jason rethinks of this moment, he always feels embarrassed by how loud he cries when she told him this.

He learned that he was dead, he just came back to live, he became a Meta and the only thing that he concentrate on was that he couldn’t come back to school.

Ivy was clearly uncomfortable and didn’t know how to take care of a child. But she never said he had to leave.

Till this day, they lived together. She taught him to accept what he became; she wasn’t horrified when wine could pop out Jason’s back. On the contrary, she was kind of happy about it.

She brought back as many books that she could for her “excursion” so he could learn as much as he wanted. She never made him participate to her evil plan.

If it wasn’t because of surprise visited from Harley, no one would know he existed.

“So Ivy’s baby, Harley told him this day, how should I call you?

-Hemolck.” He naturally answered

It was the name Ivy gave him since he started to be able to secrete poisons from his wines.

Ivy never was a mother for Jason, more like a big sister. And he was happy.

So of course, it couldn’t stay this way forever.

* * *

Ivy is arrested, again, for one of her evil plan against humanity for the Earth. But this time, Jason is fourteen and he doesn’t have to be babysat by Harley anymore.

Not that he hates it. In fact, he likes her as much as Ivy. But he is really uncomfortable with “Uncle J” that Harley is unable to break with him yet.

So he decides to come see her at Arkham Asylum.

He doesn’t understand why they keep putting her in an asylum since she isn’t crazy.

He covers himself as much as he can, but can’t hide his face to enter in the parlor.

Immediately, the guards freak out, they believe that he is here to rescue Ivy, like she needs his help.

“Let me go! He yells. You’re hurting me!”

This men try to put him in jail, despite the fact he didn’t do anything wrong!

His wines leave his back, and for a moment he thinks of use it against them, but changes his mind. He can’t give them reason. Instead, the wines hang on everything around him to prevent them to make him move.

“Let me go! I just come here as a visitor!

-Keep lying, you freak! You come with us.”

One of the guards comes to him with a knife to cut his wines.

“Let him go.”

Everything stops suddenly.

The Freaking Batman is here with The Commissioner Gordon!

Jason starts to really panic they will put him in Arkham.

“What do you think you’re doing? Gordon asks to the guards

-We put this freak in jail.

-Why that?

-Look at him. He belongs in Arkham.

-This kid commits no crime. He has no criminal record. Let him go.

-You may be commissioner but you’re not our superior. What do you think will happen to us if they learn we let this freak free?

-What do you think will happen when media learn that you arrest a child because of the way he looks? You will lose your job immediately.”

The guards hesitate now.

“I will take full responsibility. Gordon said. Now let him go.”

Finally Jason is free again.

“Thanks.” He mumbles to Gordon

His eyes are on Batman.

What is he doing here?

Jason doesn’t hate Batman, despite the fact he is the one who arrest Ivy every time. It would be as stupid as hate the police that arrest his dad every time he did something illegal.

But he doesn’t like him either.

A man shouldn’t bring child in his fight.

“Hemlock, isn’t it? Batman asks him

-So what?

-You’re here to see Poison Ivy.

-Can I go now?

-Yes, of course. Gordon says cutting anything that Batman could have wanted to say. If anything happen again, you can call me.”

Jason takes the card that Gordon gives to him, thanking him again and goes to the parlor.

While he waits for Ivy, Jason wonders if he would have be so happy if it was his dad he was about to see. Probably not.

“Hemlock? Ivy says surprised. What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with Harley.

-I’m fourteen years old, now. I don’t need her to babysit me anymore. And … I though you will be happy to see me.

-I am. Ivy promises. I am.”

After a long moment of silence between them, Ivy sights and says:

“Probably better this way. I have something to announce you. And you won’t like it.

-What?

-Batman came see me.

-Yeah, I just saw him.

-He made a proposition … about you.

-What do you mean? Did … did you sold me?

-Of course not. No matter what you decide I will be by your side.

-So why didn’t you says no to his proposition?

-Because this choice is yours. Listen to me, ok?

-Yeah … ok.

-He proposes to take you to live in one of their heroes headquarter. You will have all yours books and even more, your room. A place where you will be sound and safe. He and his friends will even found a way for you to go to school. Isn’t what you wanted?

-What do they want for me? Being their puppet? Fight their battle? Never see you again?

-None of this. You won’t have to be a sidekick and we can still be in contact.

-It’s too good to be true. It must be a trap somewhere.

-I don’t think so. What else do you want to do?

-I’m fourteen, I can …

-You’re still a kid.

-And I have you.

-Hemlock…. You must know I am not good for you.

-What are you talking about?

-It’s true. I will always be a criminal, going in and out of prison. And no matter how much I love you, I will never stop focus on my objective. You know I’m obsessed with it. You deserve better.

-If you want to get rid of me, you can simply say it.

-Hemlock, it’s not that. Are you truly happy living clandestinely with criminal? These heroes propose you a future. You should accept it.”

* * *

At first, Jason refuses to even see Batman or his sidekick Robin. He did his best to avoid them without success. Finally, Ivy is right. Jason wants to go back to school.

He simply says “yes” one day and the other he is Mount Justice in Happy Harbor with his room and a phone where Ivy can contact him.

There is another persons living here with him but none is as young as he. But even if it was the case, Jason doesn’t think thing would have go more smoothly.

Despite the fact he never helps Ivy and he is here with Batman’s recommendation, there still suspicion, he is here to spy on them.

He isn’t happy here.

Yes, he is glad when they offer him a bracelet that he can use to hide his green skin.

Yes, he is glad when it allows him to go outside.

Yes, he is glad when he go to school and is never be hungry anymore.

But he feels so lonely.

* * *

One day where he is alone, he is in the kitchen to make his diner. While he is reading “Sense and Sensibility” by Jane Austen, he let his wines freely leave his back so they can cut the vegetable, boil the water for the pasta, and prepare some meat.

Ivy wouldn’t be happy to see him eat something that it isn’t meat, but he never succeed have the same alimentation as her.

His diner almost ready, some of his wines start to prepare the tray so he can go eat in his room.

“That’s fantastic!” Someone suddenly yells

Jason jumps and almost lost his page.

This is Roy Harper. He doesn’t see him much since he lives at the other end of the country.

“They’re look almost alive.

-As much as my foot or my arm. Jason answers

-That’s seems practical. I would like to have so many members when I work on my workshop.

-Believe me. We never have enough.”

Roy laughs at that then he asks:

“Do you mind if I join you to eat?

-I didn’t make enough for two.

-Oh, don’t worry for that. I buy a sandwich to eat here. I just don’t want to eat alone.”

Jason doesn’t really understand why he accepts. He doesn’t what happen this time in the Heroes Universe but he is sure that Roy will interrogate him to know if he is a spy. Not be the first time it happen.

“Stupid question, Roy says while they sit down, I hear your wines are poisoned. Isn’t it dangerous using it like that?

-No, Ivy taught me long ago how to control the secretion of the poison.

-Must be pretty scary when you can’t.

-Well … I was only with Ivy so … no. She’s kind of immune to poison, you know?”

They keep talking about Ivy and Oliver, Roy’s job, Jason’s school, about music, book, video game.

Without Jason realizes it, they spend all the evening to talk.

“It was nice to talk to you, kid. He says him when they go apart to sleep

-That’s nice.” Jason admit with a little blush

It’s like him to be this stupid. Someone is nice to him more than one hour, and he can’t help himself but feel like stupid puppy that will never learn despite all the kicks he received.

“Pull yourself together, Jason.” He mutters

The next day, he doesn’t see Roy, neither he sees him the next months.

Fortunately, during this time, the heroes are nicer to him and he is even able to do some friends at school after he rejoins the theatre club.

Even so, sometimes his heart misses a beat when he thinks he saw Roy.

* * *

At the end of his first year scholar at Happy Harbor Middle School, he finally gets to play his first play ever.

Despite not playing a leader role, he still has line.

He is pretty excited about all of that, especially because Ivy swears she will be there.

He can help himself but sing all day about everything.

“Oh, Jason, Diana calls him, you seems happy.

-I am. He easily admits to her, even without her lasso he can’t lie to her. How are you?

-I’m fine. I wanted to see you.”

Jason looks at her with apprehension. He really hopes that Ivy didn’t do anything that may put her in jail.

“I learn that you will put on a play this Friday night. I would like to come, did you have any left?

-What? Really? I just take one for Ivy. Jason admits blushing at the simple idea that freaking Wonder Woman want to see his play. I am sorry … I didn’t think that …

-You have nothing to be sorry. I will see with your teacher if I can buy one.”

Jason is too moved to answer anything. He should assure her that she doesn’t have to come, or that he will be the one to find her a ticket.

“Ah, Jason. Dinah calls him. Your piece is this Friday, right? Oliver and I would like to come.

-You two too?! Jason yells

-You too, Diana?

-Yes. Maybe you should ask at the end of the meeting who want to come, so one person will see the teacher to take ticket for everyone.

-Yeah. This is a great plan.”

Jason is too speechless by the fact that three super heroes want to go see his play. He doesn’t understand why they want to come and why they think everyone else would like to come too.

But before he can say anything, the meeting starts.

This night, Jason is lying on his back on his bed. He doesn’t know what the meeting was about but once it was finished, they all leave without he get the chance to talk to Diana or Dinah.

Unable to know if some heroes will come to his play, he decided to inform Ivy that it may be a possibility. She didn’t seem affected by that. She simply asks if she can have a ticket for Harley.

That’s too absurd. It’s supposed to be a simple school play. At first, he didn’t even expect that Ivy can come, and now heroes may be here too. It’s too much. He can sleep that night.

What if the heroes come to capture Ivy? What if they use him as a bait?

Maybe he should lie to them, telling them that he make a mistake when he affirmed that the play is this Friday.

But what if they learn that he lies?

They house him, feed him, and pay for his studies. He can't upset them. Otherwise, he will return live in Ivy’s warehouse in the Narrow, quitting school, and fight for eat each time Ivy and Harley are in jail.

Now that he lives in safety and luxury, it’s difficult to abandon all of that.

What should he do?

Jason cries and let his wines hug him. Even when he falls asleep, they keep stroke his back and his hair.

* * *

He doesn’t get to know until Friday evening who will come.

He feels so sick this day that the teacher asks him if he will be able to play tonight. His stunt double was suddenly so preoccupied by his health, telling him he should rest.

Gently, Jason tells him he can go fuck off.

The first persons he sees before the spectacle it’s Poison Ivy accompanied by Harley.

“My little Hemlock. She says hugging him tight. I’m so glad to see you.

-I miss you too.

-Oh little J. You’re cuter every day.” Harley says to him kissing him for Ivy

For hiding who Ivy really is, she covers of makeup and clothes toes to neck, she even wears glove.

“I’m not cute. Jason defends himself. I’m a manly man.

-Yeah sure.” Ivy mocks her

They still talk and laugh the three of them a little more before the freaking Wonder Woman comes says hi to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

Jason mumbles the unnecessary presentation, and the women are nice enough to not say him it.

The little talk becomes weird, especially when Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Batman come.

Jason doesn’t even know how to react to that. It’s just too much.

Fortunately, the members of the theater club call him because the show will start in a few minutes.

This entire situation is so surreal for Jason. Years sooner, if someone would have say him that he would play in front of Superheroes and Villains, he will never believe it.

He doesn’t know what his life becomes but it’s extraordinary. His vines are completely manic in his back, they almost show themselves in front of everyone on stage.

* * *

Roy is a dad.

That’s a new Nightwing, previously Robin, taught him one night where he eats on the Mount Justice.

“How it happen? Jason asks surprised

-Oh, Little Leave. You know when a Mrs and a Mr love each other very much …

-I grew up in the Narrow. Jason cuts him blushing furiously. I must know about sex much more than you do.”

Some of Dick’s friends made fun of him because of that remark. Even his girlfriend Kory doesn’t help.

“Don’t worry. You’re an assiduous student.”

Once the laugh calm down a little, Jason learns that Roy has a kid with a villain, Cheschire. A little girl named Lian.

“He should bring her soon. He promises to present her to us.

-Is this place is babyproof enough?

-Well, you live here for a moment now, and you didn’t have any accident, right?”

Jason pinches with his wines Wally for his comment.

“Ouch!”

Maybe it was better when they saw him as an enemy. Jason sights but he can’t hide his grin. It’s nice not too feel alone anymore

* * *

Lian is absolutely gorgeous.

Jason forms a comfortable crib for her with his vines and rocks her making her giggling.

“Is it a good idea to let Lian in Jason’s vines?”

Jason hears one of the Titan members says. He understands why they say that, but it’s still hurt.

He braces himself for the moment Roy will take his little angel away from him forever.

“Are you kidding? I never see Lian this happy in a crib. Every time I try to put in hers she screams like a banshee. But of course she always acts like a little princess with cute boy.”

While Roy says his last sentence he comes closer to Jason to kiss Lian.

And this time, Jason can’t hide the way his vines purr of delight.


End file.
